


Mr Gold's Maid

by MyBittersweetBlasphemy



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBittersweetBlasphemy/pseuds/MyBittersweetBlasphemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple accepted Belles deal to be his maid in exchange for her fathers shop. He soon begins to realize its a bad idea. He's the dark one how could Belle ever love him? AU based in Storybrooke where Rumple is still the same sparkly skinned, tight pants wearing Dark One. ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. RATED EXPLICIT. IS GOING TO GET VERY SMUTTY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so feedback would be greatly appreciated thanks :) . Again this is very smutty and is going to get more smutty as the fic goes on, if you dont like that dont read :)

Belle had been Rumple's maid for a few months now, she loved his huge pink house. There were certain rooms she wasn't allowed to enter and Belle had always been perplexed by this. She knew Rumple had magic, she knew who he was; the dark one. Belle had become his maid after her father failed to make payments on his shop. She offered her services to Rumple in exchange for her father's shop. So here she was, uniform and all. She was thankful Rumple had given her a room to stay in. It was a small room with just a bed, bedside table and a lamp but it was enough for her.

Belle was in Rumple's office dusting and polishing his delicate ornaments while he sat working at his desk. He glanced over at Belle as she passed him. He watched as she bent over to dust the marble fireplace. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her black lace knickers, making her ass look even more stunning than it already was. There was a time he thought this tiny maid uniform complete with black stockings was a good idea. That was until he realised how beautiful Belle looked in it, how sexy it looked every time she bent over, giving him a lovely view of her ass or cleavage. He wanted so badly to pull down those lace knickers and bury his face between her thighs. Breathe in her scent, taste her. Feel her orgasm around his tongue. Hear her moans and cries of pleasure. Rumple shook the dirty thoughts of her from his head, his cock ached as it pressed against his tight leather pants. "Shit." he muttered under his breath as he stood up flustered and tried to hurry out of his office before Belle saw the huge bulge in his pants.

"Mr Gold? Are you okay?" Belle called after him, concerned by his weird behaviour. "I'm fine dearie! Get back to cleaning." and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. He appeared in his bedroom and locked the door. He was safe in here, it was one of the rooms Belle wasn't allowed in. He kicked off his shoes collapsing onto the bed. Finally by himself he grabbed his growing bulge in his pants to try relieve some tension. This wasn't going to work, with a swift motion of his hand he removed his clothes. Taking hold of his rock hard cock he started to glide his hand slowly up and down his length, feeling instant release. Closing his eyes he allowed thoughts of Belle to enter his mind. Imagining how good her mouth would feel round round his dick, sucking on him like a lollypop. Using her tongue to lick up and down his length, teasing him as she flicks it across his tip. He almost cums at the thought. He's getting close and he picks up his speed as he squeezes himself harder, his body tensing up.

Thoughts of Belle moaning his name, screaming as he pounds into her, send shivers down his spine and straight to his cock. Belle riding him fast and hard, her boobs bouncing up and down as she screams his name in orgasm while he rubs her clit. "Urghh...B...elle.." Rumple grunts as he cums all over his chest and belly.

With a snap of his fingers he is all cleaned up and dressed again catching his breath. Suddenly there is a knock at his door. "Mr Gold? Did you shout me?" Shit. She heard. "No dearie! Please, help Mrs Potts in the kitchen!" He listened intently as she walked down the stairs. He couldn't keep doing this. Running off to his room to jack off every time he caught a glimpse of Belles cleavage or pussy. He cursed at himself for ever thinking that uniform was a good idea on such a beautiful girl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple appeared in the dining room in a cloud of purple smoke. "Good evening Mr Gold" Belle chimed as she strutted into the room food in hand. She set his plate down and started to walk away. "uhh...Belle?" Rumple called after her. "Yes Mr Gold?"  
"Rumple. Please, call me Rumple. Get your dinner and join me please?" he asked studying her face carefully. Belle smiled and nodded. When she came back Rumple motioned to the chair next to his. "Am i in trouble Mr Gold?" Belle quized. "No dearie!" Rumple giggled and pushed the thoughts of punishing her aside. "You've lived here for nearly 3 months now, I just want to get to know you better."  
"You wanted to get to know me? You. The Dark One. What's so interesting about me?"  
"Oh Belle, Lots of things! What do you like doing?"  
"Well, I love books. I had a lot of books back home…" Belle trailed off and looked down at her plate, pushing her food around with her fork. Rumples heart sank, he didn't want to see her upset like this. It was clear she missed home but she made a deal. Then he remembered something. "Eat up dearie! I have something to show you after this." He said waving a finger around. They ate mostly in silence, neither of them bothered by it. When they had finished Rumple motioned for Belle to follow him. He led her to one of the rooms she had been banned from and stopped at the door. "Here you are dearie, this is for you. It needs cleaning but consider it...a gift" He smiled as he watched her slowly walk into the room. Belle looked for the light switch but struggled to find it. "Let me" Rumple waved his hand turning on a huge chandelier in the centre of the room. Belle stood in awe as she saw a home library. Shelves upon shelves of books. She spun round to face Rumple, tears in her eyes and grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Mr Gold! But why?"  
"Please Belle, I've already told you, call me Rumple. And if you're going to be living here I want you to be happy."

Belle walked slowly towards him, stopping just inches away. She was close enough he could smell her perfume. She was still in her uniform, the tiny black dress hugged her body perfectly. The skirt of the dress flowed out nicely, covering her just enough for her ass to be on show when she bent over. He could see the hem of her stockings peeking out from the bottom of the dress. A sight that sent a tingling sensation straight to his cock.

"You're not as heartless as everyone makes you out to be Rumple." Belle reached up and pushed some hair out of his face, letting her hand stroke his sparkling skin on his cheek. Rumple stared at her, studying her, looking almost scared. Then out of nowhere she kisses him. Taking him completely by surprise. It was a small kiss and was over before Rumple could grab hold of her and pin her to one of the bookshelves. Belle pulled away looking shocked. "Oh my...I'm so sorry Mr Gold! That was out of line. I...I'll…"  
"It's okay, just don't let it happen again dearie!" He warned, although he wished it would happen again, even though he knew it was wrong. "oh, I won't. I'll get to finishing my duties, Mr Gold."

Once Belle was out of earshot Rumple let out a loud groan. He had to push her away, there was no way she could ever love him or be with him. He was her boss, not that it would matter, if they were together he wouldn't have her working for him. But he was the Dark One. His glittering skin was hardly attractive. Yet there was a part of him that wanted to chase after her, take her in his arms and kiss her to his bed and pleasure her till she was begging him to looked down and sighed at the sight of his growing bulge in his pants and snapped his fingers. Back in his room he did what he had been doing since Belle arrived. Since he couldn't have her, he'd have to jack off to thoughts of her instead. His beautiful maid. His beautiful Belle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nearly 2000 words of smut. Didnt mean for this to happen, but it did.   
> Contains Adult scenes and language.

Rumple awoke to a feeling of shame. Suddenly all of the memories of yesterday came flooding back. He remembered spending most of his night playing with himself, thinking of all the things he'd do to Belle. He groaned looking at his clock. It was already 9am, he should have been up by now. Dragging himself out of bed he headed into his bathroom and jumped into the shower.

As he made his way into the dining room he hoped today would go better than yesterday. Upon entering he realised he had spoke too soon. Belle was leaning over the table polishing it as she set it for breakfast. Although she wasn't completely on show he had the perfect view of her cleavage and her ass. At first he thought she wasn't wearing underwear and nearly collapsed at the thought, then she leaned further over and he spied the top of her g-string just to say peeking out. This girl was going to be the death of him. He quickly sat down before she could see how stupidly hard she had made him. "Good morning Mr Gold. How are you today?" Rumple stared at her in disbelief. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Good morning Belle." His voice broke as he spoke her name, Belle raised an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat once more before continuing "I am good thank you. I assume you'll be eating with me again dearie." Belle smiled at him then set off to fetch their breakfast.

As they ate their breakfast they talked about Belle's plans for the home library. She began to notice Rumple fidgeting a lot in his seat, he usually sat very still especially while eating. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Mr Gold." After their shared kiss yesterday she no longer found it appropriate to call him Rumple and she didn't want to push it. "What? No." His response was blunt and Belle felt a stab in her heart at his tone. She stood up collecting their plates and walked into the kitchen with her head down. Rumple sighed, he didn't mean to upset her. Yet he really did. He needed to push her away. He couldn't have her getting too close. He rose from his chair and headed into his office.

Rumple was stood at the window when Belle entered to clean. He glanced over at her not even acknowledging her. If that was the game he wanted to play then Belle had a game of her own. She'd get his attention alright. Strutting over to the window next to the one Rumple was standing near she announced "I'm going to clean the windows in here today, Mr Gold." Rumple just nodded in approval. Belle started wetting the sponge in the warm soapy water then brought it up to the window, glancing at Rumple occasionally to see if he was watching her. Once she'd finished she moved to the window Rumple was stood at, he smiled at her but didn't move. This just made her job easier. Belle raised the soaking sponge above her head letting some of the suds drip down onto her breasts then started washing the window. Rumple watched as the suds slid down into her cleavage leaving a small trail of bubbles behind. He quickly averted his gaze as she looked back at him smiling. She turned her back to him and bent over to rinse the sponge in the perfectly placed bucket. Rumple tried to resist looking through fear of being caught, he really did. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. From here he could see the tiny piece of fabric she called underwear. He had a thing for lace and g-strings and this was the perfect blend of both. He could feel himself getting hard at the sight. Belle stood back up and stepped between Rumple and the window and continued to clean it making sure when she reached the lower part her ass would brush up against his crotch. Rumple sucked a breath in and returned to his desk. He prayed she hadn't noticed how hard he was. His tight leather pants didn't leave much to the imagination and he was certainly on show.

He continued to watch her from his desk as she moved to the last window. When Belle reached up to clean the top of the window he got another lovely view of her. Then something caught his eye. The light was hitting her thighs just right for him to see the shimmer. She was wet. Soaking in fact. The little minx, she knew exactly what she was doing. Rumple let out a low growl at the thought of her doing this on purpose. Belle glanced over with a smirk. "Don't smirk at me dearie." Rumple growled at her. By this point Rumple had turned his swivel chair in her direction giving Belle a wonderful sight. He was sat slightly slouched down, elbows resting on each arm rest. His hands were clasped together with both pointer fingers resting in a point on his lips. She dropped her gaze and was met with his massive bulge. Belle bit her lip and chimed back "and why not, Mr Gold? You've clearly seen something you like." He raised an eyebrow at her and with a wave of his hand he was right in front of her, backing Belle into the wall behind her. "What are you playing at dearie?" Rumple's voice was low and he was close enough to Belle that she could feel his breath on her face. "I think you know." Belles voice was soft and slightly playful. "You are playing games with the wrong person Belle!" He growled as he closed the space between them resting both hands on the wall either side of Belle's head. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her waist. Belle tilted her head up and moved towards Rumples as he moved into her as well. Their lips met and they began kissing furiously. He pushed his tongue into her mouth causing a small moan to leak from Belle's mouth. God she sounded so good. He let a hand fall from the wall and grabbed Belle's thigh lifting it to his waist and holding it there. He pushed himself right up against her, her hands tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling at his hair. He bit her lower lip as he growled with pleasure. Belle whimpered and bucked her hips against him. This was a mistake, a huge mistake. If he continued thinking with his dick he'd regret it, but right now he didn't care.

He slipped his other hand between them slowly moving it up her thigh. Belle pulled out of the intense kiss to let out another soft whimper from his touch. He started to kiss her neck, finding her sensitive spot and biting her. Hard. He then began to suck where he'd just bitten. Belle let out a cry, her hips going crazy, dying for some sort of friction. Rumples hand reached her g-string, he pushed it to the side sliding his fingers along her soaking folds. He moaned into her neck, trailing kisses down to her cleavage. Using his thumb he started massaging her clit using his other hand to pin her hips to the wall. Rumple licked between her cleavage up to the hollow in her neck where he peppered kisses all along her collar bones. Belle was breathing hard eyes closed tight, back slightly arched letting soft moans escape her lips. It was taking everything in Rumple not to take her right here and now. Not to start pounding into her hard and fast. He'd barely started touching her when he felt her body start to tense up.

He dropped to his knees, guiding one of her legs over his shoulder. He gently stroked over her dripping wet pussy then slipped two fingers inside her. He could feel her walls clamping down on him already, it wasn't going to take her much longer to cum. By this point Belle was practically screaming as his tongue flicked against her clit. He was moving his fingers in unison with his tongue and it was too much for her. Rumple was paying close attention to her and her body. Belles breathing became very staggered as she tensed up, her moans growing louder. He felt her walls clamp down on his fingers hard and he knew where this was going. Scraping his teeth over her bud he increased the speed of his fingers. "Oohhh Rumple!..Yes!..Yes!..I'm…" He didn't need to hear the rest of her screams, he pulled his fingers out of her just in time for her to orgasm and squirt all over him. He watched as she quivered then licked her clean. Her taste was intoxicatingly sweet.

He dropped her leg and stood up, pressing his lips to hers. His cock aching he knew it wouldn't be long before he came himself. "On your knees dearie." His voice low as he spoke the demand. Belle smirked spinning them round so he was pinned to the wall. She undid the button on his pants and the zip and pulled them down releasing him and dropping to her knees. She looked at him in awe, he was so big. She'd seen his bulge she knew he was big but seeing it free, he looked so much bigger. Belle placed a hand his base and slowly ran her tongue along his length, swirling it round at his tip. She then slipped just his tip inside her mouth and began to suck while flicking her tongue over him. Rumple tangled his hands in her hair and moaned at the sensations she was causing. She slipped the rest of him in her mouth and down her throat, he nearly came at the feel of her doing it without gagging. Belle started to bob her head up and down with her hand matching her pace, increasing the pressure she was applying. He was so close. He started to take control of her head forcing her to go faster as he bucked his hips against her. She looked up at him as she removed her hand and took his whole cock in her mouth. Rumple watched her and lost it. Moaning her name as he released his load down her throat. She moaned around him as he pulsed in her mouth. Belle slowly released him wiping her mouth as he helped her to her feet.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her in for one last kiss, letting their tastes mix together on their tongues. He pulled away and sighed. What had he done.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rumple looked down, thoughts going at a million miles per hour. Belle reached up to cup his face, his hands shot up and grabbed her wrists. There was a sudden fury in his eyes and it scared Belle. "Rumple...I'm sorry...I thought-"  
"You stupid girl!" Rumple spat, his grip tightening around her wrists. "You are my maid. Nothing more nothing less. I had needs that needed to be taken care of and you did your job dearie!" He watched her eyes fill with tears at his words. He wasn't surprised, he'd practically referred to her as his own personal prostitute. "Don't you have other jobs to be doing?" He hissed as he released her wrists and grabbed her arm. Belle bowed her head and he dragged her out of his office, slamming the door in her face. Rumple slid down the door as he heard Belle run across the hallway sobbing. He didn't know what was worse. The fact he had crossed the line when he should have had more strength. Or the fact he had insulted her, told her he used her and hurt her physically and emotionally. Part of him was screaming run after her. Fix it and tell her how you really feel. The other part was telling him it was the right thing to do and nothing good would come from screwing around with his maid.

Belle was curled up on her bed when she heard the door slowly open. "Don't let him get to you darling. He means well." Belle snorted at the idea of Rumple meaning well. She turned to face Mrs Potts who had now entered her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and placed a hand on her legs. "You know who he is. He battles with the voices in his head and sometimes…" Mrs Potts sighed "Sometimes they bring out the worst in him." She gave a small smile at Belle, she started to wonder how much Mrs Potts actually knew. Had she heard them in Rumple's office? Or did she just assume Rumple had shouted at her for something? "The man he is..was..is in there. And that's the man who gave you a library. Who lets you eat with him. Belle, I've lived here many, many years. Serving Mr Gold his meals, caring for him and he's never done any of that for me. He cares about you a lot. He wants you to be happy here." Belle gave a small smile and sat up wiping her tear stained face with her apron. "I don't know what happened for him to shout at you but take it with a pinch of salt. Do you want to take him his lunch? He's requested it in his office." Belle nodded. Mrs Potts pulled her into a hug as she gathered her composure.

Rumple sighed. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he just wanted to make sure Belle was okay. He was sure Mrs Potts would give him an earful later for making Belle cry. He was confident that the most she heard was muffled yelling followed by a slamming door and Belle crying, so he wasn't expecting a lecture about his actions before hand. Hearing Belle and Mrs Potts walk towards the door Rumple waved his hand and vanished.

Back in his office he fixed his jacket and sat at his desk. Belle knocked at the door. "Yes?" Rumple called. Belle opened the door with her free hand, holding a tray in the other. "You're lunch Mr Gold." Rumple sat back in his chair and motioned for Belle to place the tray on his desk. He watched her as she set it down with shaky hands. Belle picked up a china cup from the tray. "Hurry up dearie!" Belle jumped at his voice dropping the cup. "Oh!" She picked the cup up off the floor noticing the chip. Anticipating him yelling at her again she showed him the cup. "I'm so sorry. It's chipped."  
"It's just a cup." Rumple mused waving his hand. He waited for her to finish serving him his lunch and watched her start to leave. She paused at the office door, turning back to him. "Will I be joining you for dinner this evening, Mr Gold?" Belle asked nervously. Rumple looked down at his hands thinking about his response. "That's hardly appropriate Miss French." Miss French? He had never called her that, he had always called her Belle. Saddened by his words and his tone Belle nodded and left the office, slamming the huge oak door behind her.

Rumple had to fix this. Belle had pretty much hid in her library all day away from him. He pushed the food round his plate as he sat in his dining room alone. It wasn't the same without Belle sat chatting away to him. "I see you've managed to scare her off." Mrs Potts broke the silence. "I'd hardly call it scaring her off. I did what had to be done. She mistook my kindness and the relationship was growing inappropriate." Rumple could tell Mrs Potts saw through his bullshit excuse. "What had to be done? You mean yelling at her then continuing to be as blunt as possible with her? What happened? She was bringing out the best in you." Rumple looked down ashamed of how he had treated Belle. Trying his best to push the voices aside telling him to tell Mrs Potts to mind her own business. "Nothing happened. I stopped her before anything could." LAIR! The voices seethed. Mrs Potts could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore and left him to wallow in his self pity but not before telling him he was an idiot.

Rumple was pacing outside the library trying to gather enough strength to face Belle. Ignoring everything in him that said this was a bad idea he opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "What can I help you with Mr Gold?" Belle asked in a polite tone but Rumple could sense her anger. "I thought I'd come and see what you've been doing in here all day. It looks nice, although you've missed a bit up there." He teased pointing to a corner above Belles head. Belle rolled her eyes. Unbelieveable. "I see what's going on here. You want me to climb up there, give you a nice view and then what? Take care of you?" She spat as she gestured towards his crotch. He looked down and sighed. "Belle, that's not why I'm here. I came to apologize-"  
"For what exactly? Practically calling me you're own personal whore? Or for taking advantage of your position? Lets not forget, you gave me this uniform, you said I have to wear it while working. You clearly wanted something from me!" He flinched at her words. She was right. He abused his position, he did insinuate that she was his personal whore. "Belle, I am so sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have said what I did and I shouldn't have done what I did. And that includes giving you the wrong idea." Belle gave a soft smile and walked towards Rumple. "Thank you Rumple." Belle spoke softly taking his hand in hers. He watched her face meeting her gaze. "I'll see you at breakfast Belle." And he vanished. He had to be so careful now. He couldn't get caught watching her, he couldn't lapse like he did today. He just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me :(   
> Sorry not sorry.   
> Again this chapter kind of got away from me and ended up being a lot different than what i had planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast wasn't half as awkward as Rumple first thought it would be. He was quite surprised at how easily Belle had forgiven him, not that it meant he could hurt her all over again. He was lucky to be given a second chance. He cringed as his voice played over in his head ‘I had needs that needed to be taken care of and you did your job.’ He wasn't about to win charmer of the year with that one liner. He glanced up at Belle, she was still in her pyjamas, her hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, little curls had burst free and hung round her face. It was then he realized it didn't matter what she wore, how her hair was, makeup or no makeup, she looked amazingly beautiful. He found the way she was sat odd. Belle was sat on one leg, with her other pulled up to her chest. Upon studying the strange way she was sat he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. And with her leg tucked into her chest her breasts were threatening to break free of the tiny tank top she was wearing. ‘Oh god stop looking!’ He thought to himself, feeling himself harden.

 

Belle glanced up from her eggs on toast “Rumple?” He snapped out of his daze. How obvious was it that he was staring at her breasts? “Yes Belle?” Belle shook her head and giggled. Close call he presumed. They chatted for a while, Rumple mused over his recent deals he had made and items he had procured. Belle smiled, watching him intently. She loved this side of him. He was so attractive when he was passionate about something. So sexy. She felt a familiar pull in her stomach followed by a shiver. Was this really turning her on?

 

Belle hadn't realized she had zoned out until Rumple grabbed her hand. “Wake up dearie!”

“Oh, sorry. What were you saying?” Belle blushed, suddenly embarrassed. Rumple didn't move his hand, causing Belle's heart to race. She hoped he wouldn't notice. That he wouldn't click on to how turned on she was by him. “Are there any books you want? For your library? I can get them for you” Belle really tried to focus on the question and not at his thumb that was now stroking her hand. “I'd like my books from home, if that's not too much to ask.” Rumple nodded. He was smiling at her while looking into her eyes. His eyes were soft, a softness she’d not seen before. Belle looked down and cleared her throat. “Excuse me Rumple, but I really should be getting ready. This house won't clean itself.” She joked as she stood up smiling at Rumple and headed off into her room.   
  
Belle desperately needed to do something to ease this feeling. There was no way she could work this turned on. It had taken everything in her not to straddle Rumple in his chair. She shook her head groaning, that was not a helpful thought. There was only one thing that was going to help and if she couldn’t have Rumple help her, at least she could do it herself. Feeling daring she left her door a jar knowing fine well Rumple would have to walk past her room to get to his office. Belle took off her pyjamas and laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes she slowly ran a hand down her stomach and between her thighs, letting a gasp escape her as she ran her fingers along her folds. She was already so wet, so turned on. Rumple was making his way upstairs when he heard a muffled noise. He noticed the closer he got to his office the louder it got. Then he froze as the realization hit him. He knew that noise, it was one he loved. It was Belle moaning. Curious he pressed forward stopping at her door. At first glance it looked closed but something was off. He turned to look at the door properly realizing it was open slightly, just enough for him to see Belle laid naked on her bed. One hand on her breast squeezing and rolling her hard nipple between her fingers. Her other hand between her legs, slipping her fingers in and out of herself. All while softly moaning his name. Rumple swallowed hard, his heart racing. If she caught him watching he was sure she’d kill him. But the image in front of him was so beautiful, so perfect he couldn’t look away. He knew she wouldn't forget to close her door, especially if this was the reason she left breakfast so early. She was playing games with him again. If this is what she wanted to do then he’d just have to wise up to her tricks. But what if it wasn't her playing games, what if she genuinely didn't know her door wasn't closed. ‘Why are you not doing anything?!’ He yelled at himself ‘because you're scared.’ One of the voices in his head chimed in. He took a deep breath gaining his composure just in time to see Belles climax. Panicking knowing Belle would see him if he stayed there any longer, he quickly waved his hand and disappeared into his own room.   
  
In his room he soon made short work of his clothes. He wasn’t going to be able to be around Belle unless he did this now. He didn’t want a repeat of the day before. He wanted her so bad but it wouldn’t work. He wished Belle was the one doing this. Stroking his hard cock. Teasing him with different speeds and different pressures. Every move he made he imagined it was Belle doing it. Her rubbing her thumb over his tip, so gently, so softly it was almost like she wasn’t touching him. He picks up his speed, he didn’t have much time before Belle would be ready and walking round the house. He thought back to yesterday, how amazing Belle’s mouth felt round his cock. How she fit all of him in with ease. Rumple tensed up grabbing the bed sheets with his free hand and biting back moaning her name as he came. He gave himself chance to catch his breath before getting dressed. He purposely picked out one of his lower cut open shirts. Belle wanted to play games then she better be ready for his.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a reference picture of the shirt Rumple chose over on my Tumblr. Same username as here :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than normal. Between this and my RSS I'm at a stand still and have sever writers block. I am trying to keep a consistent posting but it's hard when I just can't get my ideas out. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Rumple had made the arrangements to collect Belle’s books for her, Mrs Potts was already on her way to get them. Rumple magicked himself into the sitting room where Belle was cleaning. Sat back on his couch, one arm resting on the arm rest a finger pressed to his lips, thumb under his chin. His other arm settled across his leg. Belle hadn't yet noticed him, she had her back to him, on her hands and knees washing the wooden floor. Rumple enjoyed the view while he could, seeing her perfect ass, her sexy red lace knickers. When she was on her hands and knees like this the view was even better than when she was bent over. Something was different though. He was too caught up in his gaze to notice before. Until he moved his eyes down her legs. She was wearing suspenders. He wondered if he could see them when she stood up. He was about to find out. Belle stood up and started walking towards the window seat, she stopped, turning to Rumple. “I didn't see you enter Mr Gold. Have you been there long?” “Long enough dearie!” He replied a smirk spread across his lips as he looked her up and down. He couldn't see the suspenders but he knew he would if she bent over or reached up.

“Did you enjoy yourself this morning?” He studied her face looking for a reaction. Belle looked round looking suspicious “At breakfast dearie. Did you enjoy yourself.” Looking confused but slightly relieved Belle answered “Yes, thank you Mr Gold.” Her reaction was proof enough for him that she left the door open on purpose. He was going to have her eating out of his hands. He just has to make sure he doesn't fall to her games. Rumple decided to stick around a little longer and see if she tried anything. Belle placed the cushions on the floor making sure to bend over and flash Rumple every time. She climbed up onto the window seat in order to clean the blinds, slightly bent forward and reaching up he could see her knickers and suspenders. She was stood with her legs apart. This was the best view he'd had all day. He was melting like butter. That was not what he wanted but the view was so good. Belle needed the blinds down to clean them properly Rumple knew that. With a quick flick of his wrist he made sure it wouldn't be easy to get them down. Belle started pulling on the draw string. He watched as she struggled. She sighed throwing her hands up. She turned her head to Rumple smirking slightly through her pout. “Mr Gold, could you give me a hand please? I'm not strong enough.” There was a slight flirty tone in her voice. Her voice was smooth and mixed with the look she was giving him she looked so damn sexy. This was harder than he first thought. He was begging he wouldn't get a boner. He was already semi hard. Rumple stood up and walked over to the window seat. He climbed up and stood behind her. “Careful dearie, this seat isn't that big!” He said grinning grabbing her hip. His touch burned her skin, she felt like her hip was on fire. He had no idea what he was doing to her. Out of Belles sight he quickly undid the magic stopping Belle from letting down the blinds. Reaching for the draw string he made sure he brushed his crotch against her ass. He wasn't hard enough for it to be obvious what he was doing. With a quick pull the blinds came down and closed.

Rumple turned his face to Belle, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. It was sending shivers down her spine. “Many things in this house are hard dearie, that wasn't one of them.” Belle let out a small almost silent moan, he tightened his grip on her hip. He was winning. Yet he was also loosing. It was bittersweet. He had her eating out of her hands but he was eating out of hers. This was getting harder, with testosterone kicking in it was getting harder to resist. Rumple turned his head into her neck, Belle tilted her head to give him more space. He let out a small laugh and stepped down. “It's not going to be that easy dearie!” He almost sang as he giggled, waving his hands about. Belle turned round, frustration clear on her face. Rumple extended a hand to her. She smiled taking his hand and stepping down from the window seat. “Thank you, Mr Gold.” Rumple still had hold of her hand, Belle stomach fluttered. He walked her out of the sitting room. “There's a surprise waiting for you in your library after lunch Belle.”


End file.
